The present invention relates generally to devices for safely removing the needle portions from hypodermic needle/syringe assemblies, and, more particularly, to a device which enables safe removal of needles from needle/ syringe assemblies and also automatically provides safe storage of the needles until the entire device, needles and all, are transmitted for ultimate disposal, substantially without risk of puncture by or contact with the needles during removal, storage or disposal.
With the widespread use of disposable medical implements, particularly hypodermic needles, a definite need has developed for ways to safely handle and dispose of such implements after use without risk of exposing any person handling the devices to injury, infection or disease by puncture or contact with the used needle. The tragic outbreak of the highly contagious AIDS disease has dramatically highlighted the need for safer handling, storage and disposal of such implements.
In the case of disposable hypodermic needles, it had once been common practice to break or cut the needle portions after use before discarding the needle and syringe. The purpose of this procedure was to reduce the size of the overall needle/syringe assembly and to eliminate the sharp point from the needle to reduce the risk of puncture, scratching or other injury which might otherwise result from handling. In breaking or cutting the needles, however, a substantial danger existed that accidental puncture might occur during the breaking or cutting operation, thus exposing the holder to possible injury and, further, to possible infection or disease as a result of such puncture In addition, residual medication in the needle can splatter onto the person or his clothes, and, potentially harmful fumes from the residual medication could be inhaled as a result of the so-called aerosol effect. Furthermore, the blades of the cutting tool are now recognized as a breeding ground for germs, bacteria and other disease-causing micro-organisms to which an unsuspecting person cutting the needle could be unnecessarily exposed.
Recently, an even greater danger has been recognized in connection with the handling and disposal of used needles as well as other sharp medical implements. It is now recognized that certain diseases, most notably Hepatitis B, can be transmitted by covert percutaneous -- i.e., by merely contacting the contaminated needle or implement.
As a result of the foregoing dangers, it is preferred current practice to dispose of such devices intact, without dismantling them. However, in disposing of the whole hypodermic needle and syringe, the used needles were sometimes recapped before disposal with the same protective sheaths that were used during shipment from the manufacturer. The resheathing was intended to prevent possible injury while a person carries the needles to a suitable disposal unit. This practice itself, however, can result in accidental puncture or contact while the needle point is being resheathed. Because of this danger it is now recommended by the Center For Disease Control ("C.D.C.") that needles not be resheathed after use.
Although certain proposals have been advanced for eliminating some of the risks involved in the handling, storage and disposal of hypodermic needles and other sharp medical implements, they do not necessarily overcome all of the dangers. In fact, they themselves can become the source of other problems. For example, there are several specially designed containers for storing used hypodermic needles, at least one of which includes a "starburst" type opening through which the needle and syringe assemblies is passed into the container. However, the flaps created by the starburst opening can become a breeding ground for germs or infection due to the constant contact with the used needles. In other whole-needle disposal devices, there are generally no means for determining when the device is filled.
Although I have invented certain disposal devices (previously sold under the mark "D.D. Box" by D.D. Box, Inc. of Paterson, New Jersey and now sold by the American Hospital Supply Company) which overcome the foregoing and other dangers, there may still be instances where a disposal device for the whole needle/syringe assembly is not desired. For example, in emergency rooms, the urgency of a particular emergency situation may not permit time to seek out an appropriate disposal unit for the used needle/syringe assembly. In the absence of an immediately available disposal device it is likely that the used needle could be left lying unattended and unsecured, or an attempt might be made to resheath the needle. In either event, these are substantial risks of accidental puncture by or contact with contaminated needles.
Another place where a large disposal device might not be desired is in a doctor's office or in a home where persons inoculate themselves. A large capacity disposal unit may be impractical or undesirable because used implements would lay around too long before the device is filled and disposed of.
One approach for overcoming the foregoing difficulties involves removal of the needle from its syringe so that the syringe can be discarded with ordinary trash or refuse, while the needle (which is the only part having a significant risk of contamination) is placed in a storage receptacle until it can be properly disposed of. One device for practicing this method is sold under the name "SHARPS-tainer" by Winfield Corp. of San Diego California. This device includes a jar-like container with a snap-on lid to which is mounted a plier-like device for grasping a needle hub and unscrewing it from the syringe. When the plier-like device is opened, the needle falls into the jar. Although such device may provide adequate results, it still suffers several drawbacks For example, it is relatively complicated and expensive to fabricate and the plier-like device can be broken off. The plier-like tool is also a separate member which must be molded and affixed to the jar top, thereby adding to the fabrication and assembly costs. The device is not convenient to carry around, and, it must be placed on a flat surface for successful operation which is still somewhat awkward to perform.
Another similar device is the "SHARPS COLLECTOR" sold by Becton Dickinson and Company of Rutherford, New Jersey. This device, too, includes a jar-like container with a snap-on lid. The lid further includes a separate disc-like member rotatably seated in the lid to allow circular movement when a needle is inserted into a slot formed in the disc and turned, plus, a separate cover member for closing the device. This device is relatively complicated to fabricate and assemble and must be placed on a flat surface for successful operation. Thus, it does not lend itself to convenient use (for example, the cover member must be snapped on and off each time the device is to be used) and the device cannot be conveniently carried around.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for safely handling used hypodermic needles. It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for safely handling used hypodermic needles, which provides both for safe and convenient removal of the needle from a needle/syringe assembly and for storage of the needles in a safe and durable receptacle until ultimate disposal can be made. It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device which is sturdy and constructed so as to be resistant to puncture by the needles stored therein, yet permits convenient and complete disposal of the needles together with the device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved device for removal of needles from needle/ syringe assemblies, and for subsequent safe storage of the removed needles, which prevents needles stored therein from falling out after they have been removed. It is another object of the invention to provide such a device which can be conveniently discarded in a larger storage/disposal device for used hypodermic needles or other disposable medical implements in an appropriate disposal facility. In addition, it is a further object of the invention to provide such a device for removing and storing needles from needle/ syringe assembles, which is easily assemblable from component parts which are made by conventional fabrication techniques such as injection molding and extrusion processes.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for removing needles from needle/syringe assemblies, and for subsequent storage of the separated needles, which is compact, and can be conveniently carried by medical personnel on their rounds. It is similarly an object of the invention to provide such a device which can be conveniently used in doctor offices or emergency rooms or in the homes of persons who give themselves injections of medications with needle assemblies having removable needles.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a new and improved device for removing needles from needle/syringe assemblies, and for subsequent safe storage of the separated needles, which includes reliable grasping means for securely grasping the needle hub to ensure reliable removal of the needle in a safe and relatively simple operation. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which provides for automatic storage of the needle once removed from the syringe portion simply by release of the grip imposed by the device on the needle hub. It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device for removal and storage of hypodermic needles which permits ready identification of the filled condition.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for removing needles from needle/syringe assemblies, and for subsequent safe storage of the separated needles, which can be carried in a shirt pocket or on a belt without danger of accidental puncture by or contact with needles stored therein. It is also an object of the invention to provide a device of the foregoing type which is adapted to permit relatively simple but secure closure of the device after each use and after it is filled to permit safe transport to the place of ultimate disposal.
The foregoing specific objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those which can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.